Player Hearts
by Ryu Okawa
Summary: When the journey for finding eternal love will end? countless form love offer their self to get choose, are those joyful and laugh being showned is a real emotion? are these tears always bring sadness? Eri is a person who got lost to find his real love, he tries many form love from time to time but he still not satisfied. the love he experience just lie,will he find a sincere love?
1. Chapter 1 : Clumsy Eri

**I make a new story who focusing to nozoeli. And this chap is when nozomi and eri already grown mature. Oh and yeah it's my first time to write gender bender wtory of love live ^.^. please forgive me if i do a mistake here. It not will telling about adult life of them not for now, in the next i will write how nozomi and eri first meet. As of them is a player on the university life.**

* * *

There's a tall man with black suit and black pants, he use black glasses and his blonde hair is covered with a hat. He walk slowly and examine cautiously with his surroundings.

 _It's look like no body recognize me~ it will be a trouble if the girls see me. I must hurry up to her place._

Eri whispered to his self and glad no one know his presence until a girl bumped to him and make the girl fall. Not take long time for eri offering hands to help that girl and unconsciously he not realize his glasses fall down and let out the sight of her blue eyes, the girl can't believe who the man is trying to help is a famous actor and without think again the girl is screaming eri name loud."kyaaa! Y-you are the famous actor Ayase eri! I'm your fanss!" the girl scream happy when at the other side eri feel scared because with that loud scream from this girl is enough to make the girls on this area look at them and for a second they all was chase eri.

Eri is run for his life and avoid from them and cursed to his self with his clumsy act can bring a huge pain.

 _Oh god.. please help me! It was a nightmare who come true.. i can't believe it.._

Eri cursed and run faster but her fans is still chasing him.. if it's continue eri doubt they will give up and will continue to chase him until the end world.

Eri keep running and almost lost his energy to run anymore and when he try to look back he still found the fans still chase him. Eli felt hopeless and can't think anything else than imagined to be caughted with his fans who will ask many things to him whose felt like torture to face of his fans.

Eri can felt his movement slowing and fear that his fans will caught him at this rate.

Suddenly he can feel a hands grab him and bring him to the side of building street. Make eri sweat a lot and extremly scared.

 _Am i already caughted?... ughhh.. sorry nozomi i can't meet you.. finally we can have a date after all time we can't meet each other.. i'm so stupid.._

Eri feel bad toward nozomi because of him they can't have a date and just think about that just make eri want to rewind the time.

Eri closed his eyes for a while before he look whose grab him but a soft giggle he known well is heard from this person, eri surprised with that and instantly open his eyes and find there's gorgeous woman with low hair pony tail and dressed long purple light dress matched with her white peach skin , her emerald eyes is gaze at him softly and make eli blushed with how sparkle them and attract eri so much until no words come out from his mouth.

" hey handsome~ you look so cute when whole girls is chasing you~" tease nozomi as her hands slowly carress his cheeks and softly touch them.

" w-what! So you see that? Why you don't help me sooner? It's tired me out nozomi.. gezz i can't believe it." Protested eri cutely and make nozomi smile with eri childish side.

" sorry honey~ you're so cute when you in trouble, i always love see your troubled face~"

She release her hands from him and give eri tease smirk show how happy she seeing him in trouble.

" never mind about that, i'm sorry nozomi i ruined our date.." eri said weakly

" it's okay erichi, i know how busy you are with the job and so i am but i can manage my time well so i not became a clumsy person like you." Nozomi let out her tongue and pinch eri cheeks and that's make eri flinched with that.

" a-awww it hurt's nozomi.. doesn't i apologize to you-" eri tried to release his self from nozomi hands who began pinch more harder and maybe can make eri cheeks swollen with it.

" that's not enough erichi, you must treat me a whole food today, because you make a beauty woman alone waiting you like a crazy.." demand nozomi who feel irritated waiting for almost an hour to date with eri.

Eri can see how irritated nozomi are and warps his arms to her and hug nozomi tenderly to show how much he miss nozomi for a whole time.

" honey, i'm so sorry" said eri with gentle voice and make nozomi body weakened by it.

" i'm sorry to make you wait this long and ruined our date, but you know i'm really look forward with our date. I'm missing your smile, the scent of your lovely body, your sparkled eyes and whole thing about you. I'm miss you like a crazy honey, you're the one i want and i adore. I love you so much nozomi."

Nozomi can't denied how charming he can be and make her heart flutter with his words, nozomi decided to tease him more.

" ow~ how charming you are darling, it's expected from a player like you."

" ughh.. nozomi it's the past you know. You not need to bring that now because you know i'm a player just for you nozomi." He said with alluring voice and make nozomi blushed to how this guy can flirt and tease her like this.

" you're such a player darling~ i can't believe you flirting me like this. And you know as well the room of my heart just filled by you, only you remain forever in this heart." Nozomi take his hands and placed them to her chest, eri is startled with his girlfriend bold act and whole of his face felt hot and his heart beating fast.

Eri can felt how fast nozomi heart beat can be, but if he think carefully the position of his hands look so shameless and without think he remove his hands from her chest and feel so embarrassed about him touch nozomi body like that. While nozomi just giggle to tease her boyfriend like this become a habit for her.

" s-sorry nozomi." Eri can't tell how embarrassed he now to take a deal with flirty and teaser girl like nozomi.

" why you apologizing? You can touch whole of my body darling~ i don't mind if you're the one who touch me." She said with slurty voice and make a beast in eri body almost out and make him eat nozomi right now if he can't manage his desire.

" n-nozomi! Please stop teasing me like this. You're such player to seduce me like this." Eri stuttered with what nozomi said before.

" i am the queen of player darling and you're the king player~ that's why we match well. We both are the player."

" mouuu nozomii! I hate it when you said that." Eri pouted and crossing his hands.

" and i love to see you pouting you'r face erichi~ let's just enjoy the date shall we darling?."

Nozomi Offering her hands to eri who being teased by her and that's enough to pay the mistake of her boyfriend, pouted eri is cute too~.

"of course honey, let me give you the best date." Eri said as he gently take nozomi hands and the two of them walk together linking their arms as they walk to the street.

It's already 4 years after they meet, no one believe they will end like this not even those two. A player like them in university can get together like this.

* * *

 **Stay read everyone, next chap i will go for university life of nozomi and eri. And myb another pair will come.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Stingy Blonde

4 Years ago

"U-umm toujou-san.. i love you, please go out with me." Confess the boy as he begin to knell down and offering nozomi a bucket rose.

Nozomi can see how red that boy face and how sweaty he is to confessing his felling toward her. Nozomi just smiling and take the flower and make the boy look up to seeing nozomi response and he got a sweet smile from her. That already enough to make the boy fell in the heaven and seeing a godess in front of him now.

" thanks for the flower minamoto-san, you're such a sweet guy you know?" nozomi said with angel voice who make minamoto be weak toward that angelic voice.

" but, i can't go out with you sorry~" nozomi continue and afterwards minamto felt dissapointed with the rejection. But minamto still stay on his place and try to give his best to win nozomi hearts.

" u-um it's okay toujou-san, but can i ask you to go for dinner with me tonight?" ask minamoto

nozomi was already contented with this situation, when someone got rejected but they still try to do a favor to win your heart.. such a clise situation to keep rewind like this.

" sure~ but i can't tonight, how about on Friday? do you free on Friday?"

" Absolutely! I will cancel all my plan on that day." Answer minamto passionately when nozomi accept his invation and can do everything to make the dinner happen.

" ara~ you're such get so happy minamoto-san. Oh well i must leave now, good bye minamoto-san and make sure to our dinner." Nozomi wink to him and make minamoto spechless and can't even said good bye to nozomi. Nozomi walk away from him and suddenly her phone is ringed, she take her phone and look at the screen is already have twelve message from the guys whose try to date her or make her fall to them.

Nozomi begin to answer them one to one and give them a dellusion answer about their appoitment to hint on her. Never at once nozomi had a serious relationship it's always for a little while to playing their hearts and using them as servant of hers. Nozomi is already dating many kind guys in her's life and she can't even remember the current of these guys she used to date.

She dating they just to have a fun to seeing their expression and act whenever they tried to flirt with her and mean while is them who get flirted by her hehe~.

 _I think i must take a rest from now~ i'm already date 3 guys today hmmm how stupid they all.. not even one of them seems intresting and a caught my attention._

Nozomi though despertly and continue to walk home but some weird voice is heared near her and that's enough to make nozomi search that weird voice.

Nozomi walk slowly to where that sound came from and finally stop in betwwen a corner building and hide near a medium box and peek slight to the owner of the weird voice. When her heads come out to peek the situation she caught a cute woman with long haired brown whose talking with a tall man with blonde hair.

 _What are those two do in place like this? They so suspicous.._

Nozomi eyes carefully examine those two and seeing how intimate the situation these two share in place like this..

" hey~ are you really sure with your request cutie~" ask the blonde teasly as he keep looking to the girl with his icy blue eye's whose sucessfull trap her to his charm, the girls is unable to fight his charm and being memerized with how handsome the man in front of her.

The girl is not answering but just nodding her heads to show the man her decission with her request, the man smirk and slowly take her's chin and hold them up until their face is so close and the girls is shocked and whole of her face became so red as she can see how close the man face to her.

Nozomi can't believe her own eyes to witness this cliche scene and felt bad for the pathetic girl who easily defeated by that man charm, eventhough she can't deny how hot and attractive the blonde are.

 _w-what! What i'm thinking? It's not like he was handsome or something else.. but yeah he is kinda intresting~_

nozomi continue seeing those two and she can't believe what happend next..

oh god... they were... kissing! Not just kiss but isn't that make out?

Nozomi seeing the blonde with flash speed is already crashed his lips to her's and between the kiss he slip his tongue to her and going depper and more deeper, he kiss her with such passionate eyes who can make you want more and more. When he let out the kiss and parted his lips to her suddenly the girl tried to kiss him again but unfortunaley he dodge that and take a step back from her.

" huhh.. such a naughty girl hah? You want more?" the blonde ask as he begin touching her hips and carress them slowly and make the girl shivered on dessire, whose think this blonde is this hot.. nozomi never find a man like this who can make you want have your lust and dessire come out naturally.

But ughhh.. that girl sure is grossing nozomi cause she like a slut who want more lust and freely give her body to a random man like him.. what that girl even think huh..

" nnhhh.. mmhhh YESSSS... give me more ayase-san... make love to me." The girl pleaded to him and look ready to give her body to the blonde whose is slowly make his way to open her shirt.

Nozomi can't believe how weird today is.. it's so disgusting view, seeing intimate scene whom full just with lust and stupidness..

Without think again nozomi come out from her hide place and throwing them with her secret weapon.. yup nozomi secret weapon, a bottle water of mixed of garlic whose smelled so stingy and smelly. Nozomi thankfully bring her secret weapon with her every day, no one can tell what dissaster will come to you if you not well prepared hehe~.

Their body is covered by stingy smell garlic and make the girl run aways and crying while the blonde is still stand still his place until he turn back to seeing nozomi who was have a satisfied smile to ruined his dirty act.

" Who the hell you are! Are you stupid or not have brain you jerk!" the blonde seems so furious and yelled to nozomi with high tone and give her cold gaze as he can kill her right now.

Gulp.. what a big change.. from hot guy turn to asholle huh..

 _All mens is same at all huh.. they always freaking out when you distrub their_ _bussines_.

What a unwelcome greeting she had from the blonde.. haha maybe stingy blonde suit him more.

" calm down babe~ i'm just greeting a hot guy like you." Nozomi said casually and wait his respon about this.

" what awfull greeting! I can't believe you throw me with this stingy water.. you're a crazy girl." The blonde reply as he tried to wipe out the water from his body and his face showed how uncomfortable he now with the stingy smell on his body.

Nozomi felt a bit annoyed with this man act, how can he insult her and then ignoring like she's not here. Nozomi just stay silent and look to the blonde with a pout and the blonde for a while fell a glare from nozomi and look to nozomi face and find pouty face on her's, eri find that's pout look so chubby and have a cute size and make him want touch her cheek and identify how chubby it is.

 _Hmm... wait a second.. why i think she's cute! I must scold her and make her pay for what she do to me.. ughhh... it's must because this stingy water to make me confused like that._

Eri shrug his head desspresly as he can't control his mind with this girl.

" what with these gaze you heavy load boobs?" he ask as nozomi eye's is gazing him intensly

Nozomi can't believe how far he can insult her now.. and what's with that freak name! What with heavy load boobs? Did he think she is a girl with oversized boobs... ughhhh just thinking about that already enough make nozomi head want to explode and punch his face.

" WHAT! Don't you dare call me that you STINGY BLONDE!" nozomi shout loud and make a fun face to insult eri whose to annoyed getting call like that.

" and what do you think you can call me like that! You Monster Bo-obs." Eri reply back nozomi insult and suck out his tongue and make provoked face to nozomi. It's sucessfull to make nozomi fell angry and her face turn so scary and make eri begin to sweat and shocked with nozomi expression she had now.

" can i hear that again? I can't hear clearly, so can you repeat that again?" nozomi said with a scary face as she will punish him.

Nozomi approach eri slowly and make her ways to him and before eri can escaped, he was already caughted by nozomi. He can't move his body and nozomi grip him so tight before her hands slowly goes to his chest.

 _Ughhh.. i have bad feeling.._

And what eri thought is right, what happen next is eri chest is being squesed so hard by nozomi and that hurts so much. Eri can't describ how hurt that attack from her whose enough to make him to surrender and pleaded her to stop, even if she want him to ask anything he will do that to stop this tortmned.

" u-ughhh... pleasee.. stop.. i-i can't take it anymore.. please forgive me.. i shouldly not call you like that.. please release me beauty~." Eri ask with his weak voice and not forget to flirting her and calling her with sweet words.

But not the freemnet he get but eri chest is just get squezed more harder than before and that's almost make eri dying.

" don't think those flirty words will work on me babe~ you must considering what you do ~." Nozomi said with tease voice and look have fun time to this man.

" i-i ... please release me.. i-i can't... it's so hurt.. forgive my stupideness and dumb behaviour to you.. i'm such a bad guy to call you like that.. so p-pleasee forgive me.. i begged to you.." eri finally give up and begging for his life to her, eri can't hold this pain any longer and the only way out is ask forgivness with your sins instead to change the subject.

Nozomi felt so satisfied to seeing blonde expression, from hurt to puppy expresioon hehe how can a handsome man like him can be so coward and cute like this. Owhh how nozomi want to tease him more but.. oh well it's already went dark and nozomi want quickly take a sleep for tommorow.

Nozomi releasing him and eri felt so thankfully that he can breath again and fell no more pain in his chest. How hurt that attack from her think eri scaredly as he still cautious with nozomi.

Nozomi can see how scared eri now with her and more his face look like a scared cat hehe~ it's make nozomi want playing him a little longer but sadly she can't.

" hehe don't worry boy~ i won't bite you."

" y-yeah.. don't bite but you will p-pinch my chest a-again..." eri answered scaredly as he recall how hurt nozomi punishment to him earlier.

" sorry~ it's your fault to insult me like that." Nozomi give him a warm smile and show no ittention to pinch him again.

" u-umm sorry.. it's just you.. you just suddenly throw me with stingy water and that's make me annoyed with that." Eri bravely approach nozomi slowly and before he can completly come to her, nozomi is grabing eri hands.

" it's okay~ it's my fault too. But it's mainly your fault to do a dirty things in place like this. oh by the way i'm toujou nozomi, nice to meet you." Nozomi said cherfully as she giving a happy smile toward eri and that's make eri disbelief with nozomi act.

" u-ughhh.. that's.. oh well don't mention about that again..." Eri reply

Something smel bad and stingy and eri can't denied how uncomfortable he now with his condition...

" i guess it's a time for me to go, bye " eri run away from nozomi and then dissapear in the sight .

 _Wait... i think i was miss something._

Nozomi think carefully and remembering what she may forgeten...

" Ahh" nozomi yelped as she remember what she forget.

That guy still not yet said his name... ughhhh what a stingy man! How come he not introduce his name to her.

Nozomi felt irrated knowing the fact that blonde is let none information about himself but make nozomi let him know her name...

" Oh well.. it's not like we will meet again~ i kinda hate man like him. Oh crap it's already 11 pm! I must go home fast or i will walk with feet bare."

Nozomi dashed to the nearby station bus quickly or she will lost the bus and must walk if she miss the bus..

 **I'm back everyone ^w^ sorry for a long delay hehe...**

 **I'm hope you like the story and i'm so happy if you can follow/fav/review**

 **It will motivated me more**

 **My apologize if i had a few mistake thehee~**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Bet

Nozomi class already end and she is going to have a lunch with nico her colleague friends despite they are not in same class but nico was a closet friend nozomi had eventhough nico will get annoyed if she tease her too much.

Nozomi is taking director film and photograph class, she have so much fun when she were take a picture from varieous object whoever live subject or not. But live subject for her was more entraining cause you can see how their expression will change from each second whenever her camera pointed to them. But unlife subject not bad too seems like you can felt how mysterious them can be, you can't predict what hidden beautiful part of them if you don't examine carefully and let slip away a gorgeous picture.

And nozomi enjoyed herself most when she was watch tv, she like all genre film but one she not like it was romance film. She thinks it was just full with bunch of lies to have a happy relationship as lover and being lovely dovey with each other whose make nozomi gross out with how chessy these act and line on the film. She wish for a better romance film whose don't give just lovely scene but also a realism and warmthed scene whom not being to chessy but sincere act who can make all viewers can absording to a qualified scenario and the actor in those film.

Ahh but her most favorite film is a horor film, it's was make her heart excited and become wild as when she set her eyes on them when for some people you will close your eyes when watching a horor film. And it's was a advantage for her so when she was watching horor film with her date nozomi not going being clingy and scared in front of the guys whose seems waiting for her jumped to them and hug him as the girls was always scared of horor.

On the other side nico was take music class. Her dreams is become a super idol who knowed well on world and nico was extremely a fans of group idol. She fight so hard and take a several job in which to help her family finance whose hardly have hard time.

" oi nozomi"

" yes nicochii?" ask nozomi as she is eating her bento

" are you tonight free?" ask nico akwardly and look at nozomi with hopefull eyes to say yes

" ara~ you asked me out?" nozomi teased and make nico choked her lunch and slamed hard the table with unbeliavebale eyes on nozomi.

"W-whattt! No way, it's not like that you moron!"

" and then?"

" i want you to accompany me in bar tonight"

" ohh, do you find someone in there?" nozomi make a smirk as she can look how nervous nico when she ask that and how fun to her tease nico like this.

" N-no, i'm just want to h-have a drink you know?" reply nico hesistaedly and avert her eyes aways from nozomi.

" hmmm... do you want some my washi-washi now nicochii?" nozomi get up from her chair and slowly make a way to nico while her hands it's ready to pinch nico chest.

Nico sweated lot and give up to twist the truth of this appoitment and begin to explain everything to nozomi.

" eh? Tsubasa?" ask nozomi

Nico noded shyly and mumurmed softly " yeah.. so can you come wiith me tonight nozomi? Pleasee, i'm not used going to bar like that and you're a real player who already get used to stuff like this." Nico beg to nozomi with pupy eyes hopefully nozomi aggred to join her.

Nozomi just let out a sigh as she seeing nico being aggitated like this, well it's not bad to hang out at night and have a fun with random people that she will meet at there it's just a same routine nozomi had for every night to spent time on outside and find random man.

Night at The Bar

Nozomi and nico had arrived at the bar and already crowded with people who hang around at bar, as soon they entering the bar all mans eyes was already focused to nozomi whom dress gorgeous and sexy. Their mouth open widely as they look how big nozomi boobs as they slighty bounce whenever she walk and purposely nozomi walk slowly to in front bar drink and sit wildly as she spread a bit her legs up and make all mans scream aloud seeing how sexy nozomi thigh right now.

Nico was being back nozomi felt irrated with how nozomi can seduce these mens easily eventhough she not let out any voice but her langguage body already make men goes wild.

Nico then sit beside nozomi whose already order drinks and twitching her eyeblow to nozomi.

" ughhh... nozomi you're stand out too much" nico grumbled and felt jealous at how amazing nozomi can attracth mens so easy when at the otherside nico hardly make men intrested with her whom look like a kid despite her age whose already tennager.

" are you envious with my boobs nicochi?" ask nozomi playfully as she keep moving her boobs who bounce and make nico more irrated as she hear the mans is gasping and drool their mouth and eyes open widely as soon nozomi boobs keeps bouncing.

Nico give up with nozomi behaviour and decide to go out for a while to clear her head with nozomi tease today was alreday totaly annoyed.

Nozomi giggled when she nico were already being grumpy like that and how fun seeing those irrated face of hers again. Oh well it's boring being alone waiting the drinks and she slowly examine her surround to find a intresting man but nowhere founded and meanwhile she just find a same man whose always look at her with lustful eyes and several of them whispered to each other planning to ask her out or anything else.

To kill time nozomi is playing with her phone instead playing with the mans right now.

5 minute later nozomi drink already done and nozomi begin drink it slowly and suddenly she can felt someone touch her and make her turned back and find nico in front of her with bright smile on her face and look at nozomi with sparkling eyes whose full with excitment seeing something amazing.

" nicochii?"

" he come" nico said happily as she in a second drink all nozomi bir and nozomi jaw drop out as she seeing how fast nico drink that.

" who?" ask nozomi

" My prince Tsubasa" reply nico sweetly as she squeal cutely when she mention about tsubasa, nico behave so happy and just look at her right now nozomi know she was already love him.

Nozomi then look carefully that tsubasa and her eyes focused with a certain man that she know and look carefully to him.

" nicochi are tsubasa you mention earlier is a handsome man?" ask nozomi as she look toward that certain man whose already being crowded with several girls.

" yes he so handsome"

" his eye is azure blue ?"

" yes yes, how did you know that nozomi? Are you already find him? Don't tell me you like him too? Because he is mine " replied nico as she keep being so hype talking that tsubasa.

" no, absolutely no." As nozomi said that she decide to stay still in her spot and ordering again the drink who already drinked by nico.

 _I can't believe nico fall for that stingy man... ughhh... must i support nico with that man? Just thinking about that already make me fell irrated for some reason. But how in the earth nico fall to guys like that? If remember corectly she's dislike a playboy being his lover but now.. isn't he a big playboy nozomi ever see, i mean look at him now he's already gather several girls in his arms and flirting with them in front of her and nico._

 _Doesn't nico felt jealous seeing her crush fliriting with random girl?_

" umm nico" whisper nozomi

" what agains nozomi?" nico said

" are you sure about your prince? I mean how can you love a playboy like him?" ask nozomi eagerly as she pointing her eyes to the blonde.

"what do you mean? My tsubasa not like that" answer nico confidently

" really? I mean didn't you look that man whose have so many girls in his hands and you still say he's not playboy?" ask nozomi irratedly as she pointing her hands to the blonde whose busy with the girls.

" what! No,not him. My tsubasa not like him"

" eh... but aren't he the one you talking about? Handsome and has azure blue eyes?"

" he's almost accurate with my explanation but he's have blonde hair and meanwhile my tsubasa have brown hair you know" explain nico as she begin to pointing her finger to a certain man with brown hair whose playing with his notebook beside the blonde.

" so not the blonde?"

" no way, he's absolutely a jerk playboy"

" w-woah i know you're a rude person, but nico are you know that blonde?"

" i don't know him personally but i can tell you he is a big playboy whom like to change girls and dating or even molest them and the worst part is the girls is doesn't mind if they not loved by him. They just have happy being with a handsome man like him. He's never serious about love and just playing with the girls heart." Nico said angrily as she keep mumbling the blonde and how hate she with a playboy like him.

" don't say you like a man like him nozomi? I know you have a weird type but... ughh he's the worst man." Nico and nozomi not aware with the blonde whom hear their conversation and those two not realize that they speak a bit loud enough for the blonde hearing them talk bad about him and make the blonde wake up from his place and slowly goes toward nico and nozomi.

Before nico can speak more a tap touch her shoulder and make her turn back and find the blonde already in front of her with a angry face and nico for a second felt nervous and anxious what bussines the blonde have with her.

" yes?" ask nico worriedly when the blonde keep his expression and slightly she can felt a frightening aura from him.

" can you repeat what are you talk about me again girl?" the blonde said with furious face and give her a cold gaze.

"i don't know what are you talking about" denied nico quickly and suddenly the blonde slam hard the table and make everyone in the bar stratled and looking toward the blonde whose have a bad mood with nico.

" What! Don't you fucking don't know with that! I hear everything you said kids! You badmouth about me. And you saying don't know with that and innocently denied that. Are you want me to hit you hard so you won't talking bad about me agaon Huh?" the blonde said furiously as he keep glare closely to nico and nico can't even let out any sound and almost look want cry and pale after hearing the blonde shouting a loud in front nico.

" answe me you jerk! Don't pretend mute. I want hear clearly what words being out drom your dirty mouth you bitch!" shout the blonde again and that's enough to make nozomi feel so angry with the blonde beahviour toward nico is already hurt nico and make nozomi can't stand again with hummilation he's gave to nico. Nozomi can't let this happen longer and make nico sadder and lost her time with her crush.

Nozomi then move foward bettwen nico and the blonde,the blonde and nico look at her with disbelief eyes as they can't believe with nozomi act

And before any of them speak nozomi is slap the blonde hard at the face and make everyone in there gasp and can't believe with what nozomi do to the blonde.

" Y-you what the hell you doing! Are you want have fight with me you bitch. " the blonde said with high tone and holding his cheek whom being slap by nozomi and he with a second form his fist to hit nozomi but before the blonde landed his fits to her suddenly a two pair arms holds him from back and front.

" let me go! Why are you guys stop me? I want punch this bitch!" the blonde being helded with two mans, at the back a red hair man and in the front is tsubasa.

Nozomi felt relief not get hitted eventhough she was already prepared and waiting the blonde act but luckily those guys help her. But whose these man?.

" eri you're being so childish" said the red hair mockingly and make eri the blonde felt angry and turn back to the red hair man whose have a smug smile toward eri.

" gezz! I'm not being childsih" protest eri as she furiously shake his hair.

" oh really? Didn't child hate when someone say a bad thing to them? And from what i see you're a child eventhough you already a mature enough to not being angry like this." Said the red hair man whose keep lecturing eri with his bad behaviour.

" maki right eri, you are such a kid if you mad with little things like this. And even the worst you want to hurt these ladies" said tsubasa whom guard nico and nozomi from eri wrath.

" Arghhhh! You guys don't know what i'm fell right now. How can i don't mad if someone talk bad about me and importanly in front of me." Eri still brothered with that and make tsubasa and maki felt hopeless with eri act.

" eri, enough of this. I can't promoise if you want that certain thing anymore. If you don't apologize to these ladies i won't give you that again." Tsubasa said and make eri face shocked and almost lost his cool for a bit and look worried and with disject face he's pointing his hands to nozomi and nico.

" i'm sorry" eri said and quickly maki hit his legs and make eri felt and kneel in front of them.

" ughh.. i'm sorry ladies. Please apologize with my rude behaviour earlier." Said eri flatly as he keep remain unpleasent expression.

I look at nico and give her a gaze and quickly we accept eri hands.

" i'm sorry too blonde, i badmouthing about you earlier." Said nico

"i apologizing you stingy man, you're still being a stingy man until now huh?" nozomi said playfully as she pinch his cheeks.

"W-hwat... y-uo the oobs gwirl { w-what.. you the boobs girls} " said eri umbeliavebly seeing nozomi whose alreday meet him at other day and give him a punishment with a stingy water and her attack toward his chest.

" uwaah~ you still remember me stingy man? I'm felt so honorable" said nozomi teasly and make eri face flustered and stand up quickly.

" ughh.. stop call me that you know. I have a name ayase eri, so if you can please call my name. Don't even call me stingy man." Eri said sternly but nozomi can seeing throughly how embrassed his now.

" sorry~ it's a joke you know? Nice to meet you ayase-san. It's your fault at the first, you don't tell me your name and yet you gone" nozomi offering her smile toward the blonde and make eri slightly anooyed yet nervous when he look nozomi smile.

"sorry, nice to meet you toujou-san" replied eri shly and make his friends look at him with a smirk seeing their friend can felt nervous in front a girl.

" allright everything ended good, everyone already make up each other~ oh yeah and thanks for you flower yesterday yazawa-san" said tsubasa suddenly facing nico and give her a bright smile who enough to make nico melt right away.

" it's okay kira-san, i'm so happy you know my name." Nico said shly as she stand nervously when tsubasa face her.

" of course i know, you're my precious fans. You already support and give me encourage during the concert, and i really appreciate that yazawa-san."

" y-you welcome kira-san." Answer nico weakly and for some reason look nico being shy like this is make me look the other side of the usuall nico she know whose actually so noisy and rude suddenly trun shy and timid in front tsubasa.

" ughh, gross" said maki as he look nico with deject face and make nico felt irrated hearing maki said that to her.

"maki, don't say like that." Tsubasa said

" i hate a girls whose being so obsesive like her, she just being a burden." Add maki as he twirling his hair and set a boring face when he do that.

Nico who can take his words to him begin to reply maki with some words.

" i don't like grumpy man like him, he's just being a wall when you talk with him." Nico said satisified and face toward maki with making plain expresion as plain the wall.

" that's right." Said tsubasa and eri at the same time and gaze to maki with teasing eyes as they aggred with nico words.

Maki who can't take the humilation just walk away to the chair and sit quietly with annoyed face and the four of them just giggling with maki behaviour who can easily get irrated with a little tease.

" i don't think he that easily get irrated so quickly with this." Nico said as she keep looking to maki who sit alone and read a book and still with sour face.

" yeah he awlays like that, our grumpy man." Tsubasa said

" oh by the way toujou-san, how you and eri know each other? I kinda serious about that." Ask tsubasa as he stand still and just with stand nico is already amazed with how calm and cool tsubasa and nozomi just watch amusingly to nico who already fall in love with tsubasa.

" i'm just caughted him when he done something naughty~" nozomi answer while give eri a smirk and eri begin uneasy where the topic will goes.

" ohh i understand, eri definetly the naught man." Tsubasa nodded

"ughh.. i hate this topic." Eri said

The three of them just laughing when eri pouted his face and throw away his away from them as soon they tease him.

" nee kira-san, are those girls whose being near ayase-san is his girls or just his toys?" ask nozomi suddenly and make tsubasa and eri suprised with nozomi question.

" i can't answer that correctly but maybe eri just having fun with them." Answer tsubasa

" yeah those girls earlier just my toys." Eri said as he begin to flirt some girls again.

" ah i see, in that case i'm the best player in this town then." Nozomi reply cofidently as she wink some man who goes arround and almost fall when nozomi winked at them. Eri is suprised seeing this side of nozomi who can easily charm the mans and how cofidently declaring she is the best player in the town.

" and what make you can say that you're the best player in this town? Aren't that wink you mean? I can do even more than that toujou-san." Eri said calmly as he look to nozomi with serious eyes and eri feel that nozomi maybe can be a rival for him.

" not that, i have my own secret why i can said i am the best player." Nozomi said

Before eri can ask any question nozomi already begin speak again.

" how if the two of us make a bet?" nozomi suggest and make eri raise his eyebrows .

" bet?"

" yes, we will bet who the best player in this town. You or me? And if the winner win they will get a big prize." Nozomi said as she playing with her glass drink elegantly and make the mens amazed with nozomi pose and seeing that is enough make eri felt a tension with nozomi proposal.

"what is it the big prize?" ask eri with deep and charming voice and make the girls feel so hot after hearing eri voice.

 _Heeh, not bad. He have a good skill, intresrting~_

" The Winner can order anything to the loser and the loser can't refuse them."

" hmmm... seems good. Any rule of this bet?" eri ask

"nothing special but i have one rule that any of us can't break the rule."

" what rule?"

" we can't fall in love each other." Nozomi said quickly and make eri feel confused with the rules.

It's a easy rule eri thinks, because it's impossible for him to fall in love especially to girl like nozomi. Absolutely not though eri as he blankly seeing nozomi just smiling and offering her hands to eri.

" sure, it's impposible for me fall to a person like you. I don't like being tied with a relationship especially with weird girl like you." Eri accpeting nozomi hands while tsubasa and nico even maki just watching them quietly and confuse with what happend in front of them.

" same for me, i just wanna see who the best player~" nozomi said cheerfully as the bet of nozomi and eri already create and the rivality just begin from now.

 **It's such a long chapter i ever made hehe~ i hope this get better eventhough i still lack in write english and make a way story intrested but i will try my best to write a better story.**

 **See you on next chap~**


	4. Chapter 4 : Parfait Time

After two month passed the competition between eri and nozomi still undecided who the winner because both side have equal popularity and the count of person who already they dated is same, so until then they still stuck to keep bet on their little bet until one of them win.

Nozomi is hang around with her friend rin, a boy she already know from middle school and they being a good friend. Maybe rin can called as her partner in crime to prank someone they want to tease and the best thing is having rin always make nozomi feel energetic.

" nozomi-chan~" said rin while he eating the ramen cup as they take a rest to sit in bench at the park while nozomi is eating a pork bun.

" what?" ask nozomi as she take a bit to her pork bun.

" how things between you and that blonde?"

" it was hard to win against him" nozomi sighed and feel irrated with eri, it's the first time she can't beat another player like him and what make nozomi feel more irrated that he can even keep same nerve like her.

" nyaa~ it was the first time I see you so irrated to someone else" said rin

" but it get more fun having him around if I can say." Said nozomi with happy tone as smile a bit

Rin who keep looking at her is surprised to seeing nozomi talking about someone else so happily.

" it's rare for you to smile like that when you talking about someone~ are you begin to like him?" rin asked playfully as nozomi startled with rin question and she can feel a slight blush with that little question mention the blonde, but the sadness keep overcome her.

" I'm just interest with him rin, I can't ever like someone else again… not again." Nozomi said with low voice and faked her smile toward rin whom look guilty as he ask that critical question.

" sorry." Rin apologize with a regret face as he stopping eat his ramen and make nozomi chuckled a bit seeing a timid rin.

" it's okay rin-kun, don't felt guilty about that and don't give me that sad face or I will grope your chest~" nozomi said as she began move her hands and glare rin with beast eye as she begin fondled rin chest and make him cry in pain.

As nozomi finish punish rin she keep wondering to rin question, did eri just interested to her? Or she start to like him…

 _Nozomi just close her eye and feeling the wind is calming her when she felt trouble, sometime she wished to become like a wind. You can go anywhere without worrying you will left in pain or left something you love because the wind is carefree thing and it will keep going on to all world._

" by the way where umi? Didn't he invite us to watch a movie?" ask nozomi

" he said will be late for a minute." Said rin while he looking at his phone.

" It's rare for him to be late? He always come first for things like this." Said nozomi with pout face because whenever they have a meeting like this if one of rin or nozomi come late umi always scold them.

" it's unfair of him, he always punctual but he can easily came late with easy excuse like this. I remember being scolded by umi every time I came late." Rin laughed along with nozomi remembering how scary umi can be when they fool around or came late.

For a few minute umi is already came and go over to rin and nozomi whom happily greeting umi who look exhausted as he keep panting his breath like he was run.

" why you look so exhausted? Are you run from your fan girls?" tease nozomi and make umi face red as tomato.

" w-what… no." said umi shyly and shrug his head.

" you're late, that's so mean umi-kun. You always so punctual and scold us when we came late, did something to you?" ask rin energetically

" I'm just meet with my friend at high school, we just finished meet right now and I forget we have promise.. sorry." Said umi.

" ara~ are they a girl?" tease nozomi as she begin whistle playfully and claps her hand happily thought a expectation.

" w-whattt….. it's a boy for you guys know. I can't thought that shameless things like that." Denied umi clumsily and his face became redder than before and make two of them smirk with umi act and how he can think something like that when they don't mean like that.

" you such pervert umi, I don't think a pure guy like you think dirty like that." Said rin with tease tone and make umi realize how embarrassing with he said a liitle ago.

" ughhh enough of that, let's just watch the movie.." said umi weakly as he defeated with those two whom always tease him.

" aww~ umi is so cute when embarrassed." Said rin and nozomi seeing their friend who easily teased and became so shy boy.

Without delaying anymore they go into the theatre and watch the movie.

After the movie finished, they then separated to go home and nozomi decided to visit the parfait store which she always come to when she finished with her date or hang out with her friends.

As soon she arrived in front the parfait store which look like a small building with nice color on the wall is light blue mixed with purple and had cute decoration with animal figure always give nozomi fluffy feelings when she get in here.

Nozomi then entered the store and take a seat and order a usual parfait she always eat, she chose vanilla parfait with sauce blueberry.

After ordering them she look around through the glass window and seeing various light displayed near lamp stand brightening the night.

 _Those lamp look so pretty… nozomi eyes glittered seeing sparkle light at outside look so bright along with colorful light that make them look beautiful._

When she wait around for her parfait come somehow she heard a voice she recognize at back her chair.

Slowly she peek a bit to her back and finding a familiar face that she will never forget.

There is tsubasa who calmly drink his coffee, but the one beside him… ayase?

And moreover that ayase is eating something sweets like this? That's doesn't fit his cool and cold figure. The cool ayase that she is consider as rival is actually eat the parfait which ummm.. look so… how the best way to describe his parfait.. that parfait cup is so big and the fill of the parfait mostly full with chocolate everywhere. chocolate ice cream, choco chips, piece of chocolate, and mostly the parfait filled by sauce chocolate.

And what most interest nozomi that blonde is eating the parfait with such silly face and he grinning like a idiot who happily eat his food, that's rare sight nozomi seeing ayase like this. The cool guy she known before not even at slightest she imagine this boy with such sweets.

Therefore just seeing this already enough to make nozomi smile to witness this rare sight.

Nozomi feel the urge to capture this rare moment, so she slowly take out her cell phone and silently try to take a picture of ayase But unfortunately nozomi forget to turn off the flash light and a flash got into ayase face and that's make he startled as soon the flash got into his face.

"w-what's that?" eri ask timidly and looked around then he find the culprit who take his picture.

Eri find the usual purple hair girl who always came in worst time in his life. Nozomi then just give him a silly smile and peace hand to eri who get shy got caught to eat parfait which that's unsuit a cool man figure.

Tsubasa just giggling and find it interesting to see those two relationship. If he can put in a word it's must be a fate that those two always encounter in silly and awkward situation.

" W-Why you in here!" eri said stutteredly without realizing whole his cheek covered by chocolate and nozomi finding it's so cute that man in front her is like innocent guy yet so childish.

Nozomi hands then slowly approaching eri face and that's make eri a bit startled and just frozen in place. Before eri can do something then he realize nozomi finger gently wiped his cheek and finding her finger already has chocolate and slowly eri check his face and finding there's a chocolate in there, after realizing that he just quietly sit and covering his red face.

"you look so cute with chocolate covered your face." Nozomi said and then she lick her finger which had chocolate and eri just look at that and feel a bit aroused seeing nozomi licking her fingers but for a minute he realize that's like indirect kiss between them.

Nozomi who realize eri weird expression then give him her seductive smirk.

"am I make you turn on?" ask nozomi with tease voice and the boy just stay quiet trying to calm himself for being caught.

"this chocolate taste sweet~ I wonder how your lips taste will be?" nozomi put her finger around her lips and staring at eri with seductive eye while eri tried so hard to prevent himself to get played like this but he can't deny those words come from nozomi make him weak with her charm.

"not a chance!" eri said with his face been blushing and averted his eyes away from nozomi.

"hahaha, you guys so funny." Tsubasa can't hold anymore for not laughed at this moment when he can witness eri being embarrassed with one girl teasing him, that's rare one to being seen for tsubasa for whole time he be his friends.

"I want to jump to a hole…" eri mumbling to himself weakly as he can't resolve himself from being caught eat parfait and nozomi tease him, it worser when tsubasa his friend laugh at his awkward position.

Nozomi feel satisfied enough teasing the blonde and not tease eri anymore or he will die in embarrassment.

"I never though ayase-san likes sweets so much." Nozomi said

"I know that feel, he look like an aloof person but actually he is awkward boy with his love for sweets and chocolate." Tsubasa said and make eri more feel embarrassed and can't protest for that.

"oh, never think there was someone who love to eat so much chocolate."

"yeah, it's weird for a cool person like him had sweet tooth."

Nozomi and tsubasa had so much fun to tease and make eri embarrassed and not caring the blonde who almost have his face so red from embarrassment.

"guys… please stop it. I can't handle anymore.." eri begged with hopeless voice and make those two just giggling to him, make eri give up and just continued eating his parfait.

"the charming prince is embarrassed~" tsubasa said

"hehehe, this is fun. See you later guys, my order is coming." Nozomi bid her goodbye and sit down to her place to eat her parfait.

"eri are you still alive?" tsubasa ask to his friend who been so quiet.

"I'm fine" replied eri with weak voice and just cared for his parfait and tsubasa just let it pass, he can't embarrasse him anymore.

"your little secret revealed, maybe she can win the bet~" tsubasa said

"u-u-ummm I don't think so, I am the best player you know." Eri answered still tried to defend his pride not wanting lost just because this childish thing.

"maybe." Tsubasa said

 _I don't know why eri still wanted to be a player? Don't he want to find a real love? No matter how perfect you are and how much heart you already stolen, it useless if it can't lasting until the end of your life. Just come and leave quickly like wind._

Tsubasa still can't know why eri still playing around and don't find serious relationship.

He know eri still can't let go from his past, he still be haunted with that and Seems like he can't forget that.

"do you had date today?" tsubasa ask out of blue suddenly.

"I have two girl for my date today, what's wrong? You suddenly ask something like this." Eri said confuse that tsubasa ask those thing, like he don't know every day eri always had a date.

"nah, I just think maybe you got bored and do something else than to have those girls every day." Tsubasa said bitterly and drink his coffee.

Eri feel he know what tsubasa meaning truly but it can't be helped. It's just he tired to trust for loving someone he dearly care, he just want to forget and choose many different place,time and even someone to be loved.

 **I'm back finally! already a new chap sorry for long delayed chap.**

 **I don't think this good enough but i hope it went well, as always i'm sorry if i make any mistake. Gracias~**


End file.
